


Moments like these

by justanotherfangirl (AverageFangirl220)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nursing injuries, Soft Karma, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageFangirl220/pseuds/justanotherfangirl
Summary: Nagisa liked their classes. He liked the classmates and didn't mind the work. The assassination aspect of it was just as enjoyable.What he liked most of all, however, were moments like these. The ones that nobody else knew of. Moments with Karma that went unseen by prying eyes.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	Moments like these

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching Assassination classroom and just really felt like writing something because somehow I've never written a Nagisa x Karma fic yet????? (I haven't written much anime fics yet and am thoroughly appalled by myself) so here you go!

Nagisa liked their classes. More so when he was able to catch everyone else by surprise. He enjoyed the company of his friends and the fact that their teacher was their target. It made the idea of school just a tad more fun and exhilarating. It was here that he felt at home, in a way that not even his own home was able to provide. Bringing about excitement in a way that made him want to experience it more.

What he liked most of all, however, was what happened behind scenes. 

No, not in class. Not around his classmates and not around the teachers; hardly ever occurring on the school’s premises. It was something that happened when backs were turned, on days where training was especially rough and he went back with a bruise or two, maybe even scratches and dried up blood. When he was forced to carry himself as though he weren’t in pain and when every fibre of his being begged him to slow down, lay still, to  _ just stop _ . 

It was  _ him _ . The red head who, as Mister Karasuma helped him back onto his feet, looked at him with fiery amber eyes that spoke so much despite the distance.  _ Are you okay _ ?  _ Still able to continue _ ?  _ You’re doing great, just be careful _ . Loud, was the best way to describe those eyes in the silence that Karma exuded as he watched the rest of the class.

The red head who, despite having a clear advantage on him right then, dropped his knife to the ground and gave him the softest pat on the back. “Uncle,” Karma says in that tone of his that gives nothing away. “I give. You win.” 

Nagisa who still held on until Mister Karasuma confirmed their team win. Who practically collapsed to the ground from exhaustion the moment he was certain he beat Karma which was albeit something he never saw coming. Nagisa who Karma teased after his comment on those soft hits. (“I was holding back my punches,” he said. The crazy thing is, as much as it hurt, Nagisa didn’t doubt it for a second.)

Nagisa who, after their dismissal, walked home with Karma. Rather than going home, he went with Karma to his place. 

“You’re sure your mom’s alright with this?” he asked, much like he did every other day they followed through with this routine of theirs. Nagisa never admitted aloud, but he was certain it was out of concern; that Karma expected his mom to snap on him again any day now. It hasn’t happened so far which is why Nagisa nods in response.

When they get to his place, the first thing Karma does is have him sit down on the bed. He disappears out of the room and a moment later, returns with a first aid kit. Nagisa says nothing as Karma lowers himself onto his knees before him and, with delicate fingers, pulls Nagisa’s arms to him. Amber eyes assess the injuries carefully, a spark of anger flaring in them as they flicker wildly in an attempt to find every injury he could.

Nagisa hisses as he presses the cotton with the antiseptic to his skin. A soft apology floats past Karma’s lips, but he doesn’t hold up. Not until he’s seen to every wound Nagisa has. Aside from the fact, which he leaves untouched. Clothes are left on the bed while Karma leaves the room, allowing him a chance to change.

He liked the moments much like this one. Where he was provided clothing a size or two too big because they belonged to Karma. Moments that nobody knew of, not even their teacher. Moments belonging only to them, going untouched. Where Karma cooked for them. Where they ate together quietly at the table in Karma’s room. 

Moments much like this where Karma reaches for the kit and closes the space between them. Those delicate fingers brushing along the side of his face as he assesses the wounds there. Delicate fingers swiping the cotton swabs along his cheek and a glint of amusement in his eyes when Nagisa hisses.

“Next time, don’t pick a fight with me,” Karma comments softly, in a tone so calming, Nagisa wants to go to sleep to the sound of it. He can hear the gears turning in Karma’s head, even as he brushes a thumb across the corner of Nagisa’s lips causing a stir in his stomach. A flutter of his heart. It wasn’t sparks, but anticipation. Anticipation that grows as Karma leans in close until their breaths are mingling. Karma’s breath always seemed to smell of sweets, which was unsurprising considering it was ninety per cent of his diet. “You fought good out there today,” Karma comments softly, a vicious smile curling across his lips though his eyes remain soft and eerily calm. “Sorry I went all out.”

“What happened to holding back your punches?” Nagisa teases, almost smiling when Karma narrows his eyes.

“I couldn’t have you hurting any more than this now could I? Could never live with myself, having scarred that pretty little face of yours.”

He isn’t provided a chance to respond as the one inch gap between them is pulled right out from under them like a carpet the moment Karma closes in, lips meeting Nagisa’s. It’s not their first kiss, and it’s not their last, but it still has Nagisa’s toes curling. Still has him wanting to pull Karma closer than he could ever possibly get. Like their proximity now wasn’t nearly enough. 

Karma moves them to the bed. He’s in this tight fitted black sweater he wore during their fight and Nagisa thinks he looks good. Of course, he’s always thought that, but somehow, he looks even better. What with those amber eyes glinting happily, a smile across his face and hair in his eyes. Without thinking, Nagisa lifts a hand to brush the hair away, but Karma is a beat faster, capturing his hand with his own and interlacing their fingers.

“Rest, Nagisa,” he says quietly. Nagisa much likes the way his name rolls off Karma’s tongue. “You deserve it.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. With his head resting against Karma’s chest, an arm wrapped around his waist while the other remains interlocked with Karma’s, he allows himself to listen to the soft beat of Karma’s heart. Allows it to ease him to sleep. 

Nagisa much adored moments like these, where Karma was extra attentive, caring and only had his eyes on him. Where it was just the two of them, without the prying eyes of anyone else.

With Karma, he felt safer than ever, if that were even possible. Yeah, Nagisa much loved moments like these, he thinks before drifting off to sleep. 

“I love our moments like these,” he hears Karma, right before he’s out like a light. He rests with a smile on his face. A smile caused by the knowledge that it wasn’t just him that loved moments like these. 


End file.
